


A Night to Remember

by marvelsamwilson



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsamwilson/pseuds/marvelsamwilson
Summary: Bond and Moneypenny are tasked with going undercover to stake out a criminal at a fancy high end hotel. Their cover? A married couple on vacation





	A Night to Remember

Fingers rapped the counter impatiently as the woman stood waiting at the hotel front desk.

 “He should be here shortly,” the woman informed the clerk behind the counter.

 “No problem, ma’am, take as much time as you need.” The woman behind the counter had a lot more patience than the woman waiting in front of it. She kept turning head anxiously toward the entrance, when finally the man she’d been waiting for strolled in, smooth as silk, in sun shades and a well tailored Italian suit.

 “You’re late,” the woman informed him.

 “Fashionably,” he smirked. The woman let out a sigh as they turned to approach the clerk.

 “I have a reservation for a Mr. and Mrs. Thornton,” he told the clerk. After a few seconds of looking up the reservation in the computer, the clerk looked up and replied “Ah yes, I have you here. The master suite, correct?”

 “Indeed. I wanted to make sure we had the _comfiest_ bed. Isn’t that right, dear?” the man said as he wrapped his arm around the woman’s waist and pulled her close to his side.

Startled, she shot him a quick death-glare, before turning back to the clerk and agreeing, “Yes, that sounds lovely.”

“Well you’re all set. Room number 1201,” the clerk informed them, handing them a digitized room key card. The couple thanked her and headed for the elevator.

“What are you playing at, Bond?” she asked the man, annoyed at the previous gesture.

“It’s Thornton, please. Nathan Thornton, and you are my beautiful wife, Ava. I figure if we are going to pretend being married then we may as well act like it.”

The couple in truth were two of MI6’s top secret agents, James Bond and Eve Moneypenny. Bond had been out of active field duty since the events at his family estate in Skyfall, Scotland, that left his previous superior, M, dead and lead to former Chairman of the ISC Gareth Mallory to take her place. The new M wanted to get Bond back into the field, but due the long layoff since his last mission, he set up to have Moneypenny partner with him on his first mission back to help ease the transition.

The fake couple exited the elevator and found their room at the beginning of the hall.

“Very nice,” Bond remarked as they entered the suite. The room was ridiculously large and came outfitted with a deluxe bed with a canopy, a full living room set complete with sofas and lounge chairs, several flat screen tv’s, a full dining room and kitchen, and a fully stocked bar.

“Is all of this really necessary?” Eve questioned.

“Not exactly,” Bond answered, “A room on the top floor was required for our mission, but upgrading to the master suite was my doing.”

“I should’ve known,” she replied as she began to unpack their luggage.

Their mission was to track down and capture Jean-Baptise, the leader of a French cartel that MI6 had been investigating for months. MI6 gained knowledge that one of Baptise’s mid-level associates, Fitz Mazuret, would be staying at the Radison Hotel in London, so Eve and James were deployed to go undercover as a married couple to capture and interrogate Mazuret to learn the whereabouts of Jean-Baptise. A room on the top floor of the hotel afforded them easy access to the roof, where they could stake out the expected arrival of Mazuret.

“We should probably begin getting prepped for the mission,” Eve announced to Bond, who when she looked up from unpacking was behind the bar fixing himself a drink.

“Really??” She asked, exasperated, “Do you think this is the proper time for a drink?”

“It’s always the proper time for a good scotch,” he said as he filled his glass, “Would you like one, love?”

Eve shook her head no as he sauntered over to the kitchen table, where she was pulling pieces of a gun out of a briefcase and assembling it together.

“Because of you we’re running late,” she informed him, not looking up from her task or breaking her concentration, “We only have 15 minutes to be on the roof before Mazuret’s expected arrival at 9 pm.”

“Well I guess we have no time to spare then,” Bond said, then finishing his drink in one swig. He took off his suit jacket and began undressing, until he was stripped down to just a pair of black boxers. Eve, who had just finished assembling their weapons, caught the sight of the now stripped down Bond, her eyes taking in his physique. Bond was impeccably well built, even for an MI6 agent, who all were highly trained and in top physical condition. But Bond was even more so, with rippling muscles, a tight six-pack, and practically zero body fat. It wasn’t the first time Eve had seen Bond in a state of undress, but it was impressive nonetheless.

Bond caught her lingering gaze and gave her a smile, before tossing her a duffle bag filled with their gear.

“Your turn.” He told her with a smirk.

Eve began stripping out of the beige blouse and blue trousers she’d been wearing, until she was standing in just a set of fancy black lace lingerie. She didn’t mind undressing in front of Bond, MI6 agents routinely found themselves undressing in front of each other, especially in situations like their current one where they were short for time.

“Do you always wear such fancy lingerie on field missions?” Bond inquired.

“If the mission calls for it, yes. But mostly I wear it for myself. I like it.” she replied, smiling.

“Well, it looks good on you I must say. I think I may enjoy this whole marriage thing after all.”

They both laughed as Eve rolled her eyes, and then began putting on the black body suits for the mission, along with black boots and gloves. When finally dressed, Eve placed her hair up in a bun while Bond covered his in a black ski cap. They packed their weapons and headed out into the hall towards the roof exit. Bond took out a transmitter given to him by Q, their Quartermaster, that he then used to scramble the security camera by the exit so they could make their way to the roof undetected. Eve hacked the security code for the door leading to the roof, and they made their way up.

The night air was cool but not unpleasant. The duo headed to the side of the roof facing the entrance, setting up their high tech camera on the edge of the roof to view the entrance down below. This allowed them to lie chest down next to each other on the roof floor to avoid being noticed, as they watched who arrived and entered the hotel on a separate screen.

After a few minutes of inactivity, a large SUV pulled up to the hotel and four very large men dressed in black suits exited the vehicle, followed by a normal sized man in an expensive suit.

“That’s Mazuret. I recognize him from the intel,” Eve stated, “Those must be his body guards.”

The large men were gathering the luggage from the trunk and then followed Mazuret as he entered the building. Eve slid a wireless earpiece in her ear and adjusted the frequency. Her time spent waiting at the front desk for Bond wasn’t entirely useless; she was able to plant a small listening device onto the desk.

“I have a room reserved. The name is Lance Dobbins,” the heavily French accented voice came through the earpiece.

“Here you go Mister Dobbins, you’re all set. Room number 1025,” the female voice confirms.

“Room 1025,” Eve relayed the information to Bond. He swiped a few buttons on the tablet screen he was holding and up came the schematics of the hotel.

“His room is on the right side of the building. Most likely they’ll be two guards outside of the room and two on the inside. I’ll take the stairway and take care of the two outside guards. You take the window and the guards inside.”

“Good, I get the fun part,” Eve remarked. She pulled out her gun with a silencer attached. “The guns are loaded with a strong tranquilizer dart. It’ll put them down in two seconds, we don’t need any bloodshed or unwanted attention tonight.”

“Got it,” Bond said as they began to part their separate ways. Eve started to unpack her rappelling gear while Bond made his way back down the stairway. Once Eve’s lines were all secure, she silently lowered herself off the edge of the building. The room being on the right side of the hotel and facing an alley turned out to be a stroke of luck, as it’s much easier to rappel down the side of a building unnoticed rather than the front.

When she reached the designated window, she saw that the curtains were closed save for a few inches. It was enough though for her to see clearly into the living room and across to the front door, where two guards stood watch as Bond predicted. Mazuret was pacing around the living room for a few seconds, before heading off into the bedroom. Eve took this as her opportunity and pulled a gadget out of the waist bag attached to her front. It was a suction cup device, given to her by Q, that also emitted a circular laser in order to cut through glass silently while being able to remove it without trouble. She stuck the device onto the window between the curtain opening, and removed the glass when it was done. Next she unfastened the screws locking the hotel window shut to allow herself entry.

Placing the gun through the open hole, she let off two quick shots at the bodyguards, dropping them both in seconds, their bodies making a loud thud as they hit the floor. Eve quickly opened the window and entered the room just as Mazuret came out to investigate the noise.

“Don’t make a move,” she told him sternly, gun aimed on him. He had a confused look on his face and was sweating nervously. Two loud thuds outside the door and then a single knock on the door signified that Bond was equally successful in his part of the mission. She made her way to the door, gun still trained on Mazuret, and opened it to let Bond in.

“Looks like you had an easy go of it,” Bond remarked as he entered the room, noting the two downed bodyguards.

“I did ace all the shooting drills, remember?” she reminded him.

With Bond’s help, they tied up Mazuret and interrogated him about the whereabouts of Baptise. He wilted pretty quickly and without much force, much to Jame’s and Eve’s surprise. He gave up the location of Baptise’s main base of operation, in exchange for protection and a plea deal. When they were done negotiating the deal, they knocked him out and contacted MI6’s cleanup team to come pick up Mazuret and his crew.

“We still have that grand suite booked for the night, be a shame if we let it go to waste,” Bond noted.

“I suppose you’re right. I could use a hot shower,” Eve agreed.

When they returned to the room, Eve let Bond use the shower first before taking her turn, knowing she’d need longer to wash her hair. When she came out of the shower, she found bond seated on the sofa, still in his robe, drinking another scotch. Her signature curls were now laid street down her face, her hair still a bit wet and tangled.

“I believe this is the first time I’ve seen you with your hair down, Moneypenny,” James pointed out.

“What do you think?”

“Very fetching. You should wear it down more often.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, “but it’s not very practical in the field.”

“Duly noted” he laughed. Eve joined him on the sofa for a drink, before noticing how late the hour was.

“Should we head to sleep then?”

“Yes, let’s. I’ll take the sofa, you can have the bed.”

As much as James had a (well earned) reputation of being a playboy, he still could be very gentlemanly in his interactions.

“Nonsense, there’s plenty of room in the bed for us both.”

“Well then, I would be a fool to oppose that offer.”

“Behave,” she jokingly admonished him.

James got ready for bed by removing his robe, leaving him once again in nothing but his boxers. Eve had to remind herself not to let her eyes linger too long this time. She undressed her robe next, revealing a short silk and red lace nightgown underneath. Bond was less concerned with his obvious gazing, his eyes locked onto every inch Moneypenny’s fit frame.

“Good niiiight,” she said sweetly, turning off the lights, ruining his show as she crawled into bed next to him.  
As they lay next to each other, neither able to sleep, they stared into each other’s eyes - silently, and enjoying each other’s presence. It was the first time Moneypenny had found herself in this close a proximity of James, and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She had always wondered what it would be like to be with Bond - they had shared several intimate moments over the years. But Bond always seemed like the type of man who would never be able to settle down with only one woman, so it felt like more of a dream than a possibility to Eve.

After a long while, Eve broke the silence with a question to James.

“Have you ever thought it? Us, I mean. Together.”

 As sly and cloying as Bond could be with women, he was unusually honest with Moneypenny.

“I have.”

“And what did you think?”

“That you are much, much too good for someone like me, with my past and history.”

“What if someone like me could look past your history and reputation?” she retorted.

“I suppose that would make you every bit of the amazing woman that I think you are.”

James could see a smile appear through the soft moonlight entering through the open window shades. Eve closed the space between them, locking her lips with his as he pulled her in tight. He kissed her deeply and with a passion that confirmed she was not the only one who had been waiting for this moment. It didn’t take long before the remaining underclothes were tossed to the floor, and Eve found herself in the throws of James. Neither would get much sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, after all their luggage was packed and carried to their vehicle by the bellboy, Bond and Moneypenny made their way to the front desk for check out, arm in arm and smiling.

“I hope you enjoyed your stay with us, Mr. and Mrs. Thornton,” the affable morning clerk greeted them.

“Very much so,” Eve replied. She didn’t know where things would head with Bond in the future, but for her this would always be a night she’d never forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written as a draft almost 5 years ago, I finally decided to go through and re-edit and complete it


End file.
